


Insult

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fangirls, Humor, John is clever, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insult

“You are such a _teenager!”_  
  
“What?”  
  
“You wanted a case. We got a case. Spent three days running around in the rain on the case. Turns out, the case was too boring. Case was mundane. Not enough twists. Not enough intrigue. Nothing is ever good enough for you!” John drummed his fingers angrily on the arms of his chair.  
  
“Of course I get bored. No one’s out there doing anything really interesting,” Sherlock pouted, staring sulkily out the window at the rain pounding Baker Street. “How does that fit the profile of an adolescent?”  
  
“You’re obsessed with weird topics. Easily bored. Moody beyond belief.”  
  
“I am not,” Sherlock snarled.  
  
“I’m amazed that your skin is so clear. Has your voice finished changing?”  
  
Sherlock flopped dramatically onto the sofa. John rolled his eyes, observing his mad flatmate. “No. I was wrong,” he amended. “You’re _worse_ than a teenager. You’re more like one of those demented fans of yours.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Sure. The film, the show, the book—it’s never good enough for the fandom, is it? Always complaining; always having to rewrite everything to make it yours. Always thinking you see things that others don’t because you’re ‘so brilliant’.”  
  
John paused for effect. Sherlock sat bolt upright, a look of horror on his face.  
  
“You, Sherlock Holmes, are a _fangirl.”_  
  
“Take. That. Back!”  



End file.
